Peter Ludlow
Peter Ludlow is the main antagonist of the 1997 live action film The Lost World: Jurassic Park. He was portrayed by . Biography Peter Ludlow was the nephew of John Hammond in the movie, but unlike his uncle (who learns the error of his ways), Ludlow wanted to revive his uncle's dream. However, he didn't exactly use the most humane methods in order to accomplish his goal. First of all, he wanted to resurrect the abandoned San Diego Facility, which his uncle had abandoned in favor of the more favorable Isla Nublar location. He sends a huge team to Isla Sorna to bring back a male Tyrannosaur for his new tourist attraction in San Diego. However, his plan backfires; The Rex eventually escapes from the ship's cargo hold and causes chaos in the city, resulting the deaths of the ship's crew, a citizen and a family dog. Meanwhile, Ludlow is looking for the baby and finds it. However, just then the adult arrives. It attacks Ludlow and first picks him up in its jaws by the leg and crushes it. He screams in pain and can only watch as the baby T. Rex lunges on top of him since the father decided to use it as the baby's first self-hunted meal. Then, after that, both the baby T. Rex and the adult T. Rex are returned to Isla Sorna. In other media Jurassic Park: Redemption Comics In the non-canon Jurassic Park: Redemption comic series, slated as a precursor to Jurassic World, it is inferred that the character of Ludlow in fact did not die. In Issue #3, from IDW comics, you see the behind the scene scheming of a wheel chair bound character assisted by Lewis Dodgson. Hints are dropped throughout the issues as to who he actually is but by the end not only does he claim his uncle John Hammond's cane as a prize won in an online bid, against the, then unknowing, adult Tim Murphy, but also claims to be his long lost family member. He is shown with scars covering his body, specifically his face, and the fact that his legs were made useless by a large animal attack earlier also shows that he survived being fed to the baby T-Rex. He is killed again at the end of the series by a pack of gracilisuchus, greatly due to Tim's actions. How he came out of the ship heading to Isla Sorna with two dangerous predators is currently unknown. Gallery Images 290px-Ludlow scarred.jpg|Comic Ludlow, horribly scarred. 8257-22252.gif Arliss howard peter ludlow evil grin.png|Peter's evil grin. Videos The Lost World Jurassic Park (10 10) Movie CLIP - Learning to Kill (1997) HD Trivia *In the book, the role of the villain was played by Lewis Dodgson, who appeared in the first film as well but is never seen again afterwards. *Ludlow is married because he wears a wedding ring which can be seen when he is riding in the Jeep in Roland Tembo's introductory scene. *Gary Oldman was offered for the role of Peter Ludlow, but he turned it down due to scheduling conflicts. He was replaced by Arliss Howard. External links * . * . ** . * . Navigation pl:Peter Ludlow Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Male Category:Wealthy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Incompetent Category:Related to Hero Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Sophisticated Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Power Hungry Category:Businessmen Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Non-Action Category:Spouses Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Usurper Category:Egotist Category:Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Leader Category:Neutral Evil Category:Conspirators Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Grey Zone Category:Weaklings Category:Doctors and Scientists